Koniec tego dobrego! Wielki finał czas zacząć!
Totalna Porażka: Grecka Wyspa Odcinek 12 (FINAŁ) "Koniec tego dobrego! Wielki finał czas zacząć!" ---- Ceremonia odbywała się na porcie. Shane stał obok Ben'a, a przed nimi Raymond i Evie. Ben: 'Shane. Kogo wybierasz do wielkiego finału? '''Shane: '''Cóż. Wybrałbym Raymond'a, lecz jest zbyt potężnym rywalem i może mnie pokonać, a Evie... Wystarczy pokazać gada i wygrać. '''Evie: ';-; 'Shane: '''Heheh. '''Raymond: '''No dobra. Skończmy tą farsę i powiedz kto zostaje, a kto nie! '''Shane: '''Tak więc postanowiłem, że w finale znajdzie się Raymond! Evie, wybacz, ale nie chcę cię w finale. ;u; '''Evie: '''Ech. '''Ben: '''Evie. Wyrok zapadł. Musisz opuścić wyspę. '''Evie: '''Do zobaczenia Ray. Pokonaj go za nas wszystkich, którzy odpadli przez niego. '''Raymond: '''Spróbuję. ''Evie weszła na łódź i odpłynęła nią. Zaciemnienie. ''Po ceremonii:'' Raymond i Shane szli drogą leśna prosto do domku, aby wypocząć przed wielkim finałem. Raymond był dalej zdziwiony wyborem Shane'a. 'Raymond: '''Powiedz mi dlaczego wybrałeś mnie zamiast Evie? '''Shane: '''To proste. ''Zwrócił się do niego z uśmiechem. 'Shane: '''Wole tobie dokopać w finale i cię upokorzyć niż Evie. ;u; ''Zaczał się głośno śmiać. Raymond przystanął na moment. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Raymond: '''Nie mogę uwierzyć finał! I ja w nim jestem! W sumie to czułem, że dojdę do niego, ale że z nim... *walnął facepalm'a* Jakim cudem taki kretyn miał szansę na dotarcie tak wysoko?! '''Raymond: '''Ech. '''Shane: '''W sumie to i tak nie ma już znaczenia. '''Raymond: '''Co nie ma znaczenia? '''Shane: '''Na początku moim marzeniem było być z tobą, ale teraz. Wolę Jaycee. :3 '''Raymond: '''Aha? >.< (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Shane: 'Jaycee. Kocham Cię. :) ''Agatha podbiegła do Raymond'a, który zdjął flage z masztu. 'Agatha: '''I jak tam kolego ci idzie? '''Raymond: '''I cię to nagle obchodzi? ''Zjechał z masztu. 'Raymond: '''Pierwsze zadanie wykonane. ''Miał już pobiec, ale Agatha podłożyła mu nogę i ten upadł. 'Agatha: '''Ale tego nie wygrasz kolo! ''Shane zjechał z masztu jak tania stryptizerka. (please) 'Shane: '''Wygrałem. ^^ '''Agatha: '''Biegnij! '''Evie: '''Raymond! ''Shane pobiegł, a Evie i Dariya pomogły wstać Raymond'owi i ten pobiegł za chłopakiem. --- Shane i Raymond przybiegli nad kładkę. 'Shane: '''Jak mnie dogoniłeś? :O '''Raymond: '''Wiesz, że ja się tak łatwo nie poddaję. Nie powinno cię to dziwić. '''Agatha: '''Ugh! ''Dała mu do rąk jajo orła. 'Agatha: '''Idź już! '''Shane: '''No dobra, dobra. :3 ''Powoli szedł po kładce. 'Raymond: '''Ohoo! ''Zabrał jajo. 'Evie: '''To my widzimy się na drugiej stronie. ''Ucałowała go w poliko i poszła z innymi pomocnikami. 'Raymond: '''To nie jest wcale takie turdne. ''Nad nimi przeleciła wściekły orzeł. 'Shane: '''CO?! '''Raymond: '''Chyba chce odzyskać jajo. ''Orzeł zaczął nacierać na Raymond'a. Ten zaczął się chwiać. Dariya i Evie z drugiej strony wpatrywały się w to. Jednak nie spadł. 'Shane: '''Ugh! Spadnij no żesz debilu! '''Raymond: '''A ponoć mnie kochałeś! ''Shane się zarumienił. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Shane: '''To co działo się na wyspie to działo się pozostanie tylko na wyspie! ''Shane powoli kończył drogę na drugą stronę. 'Dariya: '''Ej rusz się chłopie! Shane cię pokonuje! '''Raymond: '''Nie tym razem. ''Lekko przyspieszył. Tym razem orzeł nacierał na Shane'a. 'Shane: '''Aaa! Niee! ''Zaczął wymachiwać rękoma i jajkiem. Orzeł złapał szponami za jajo, ale Shane trzymał je dalej. Szarpał się z nim, aż w końcu wyrzucił orła w drzewo. 'Shane: '''Ergh! ''Stanął na drugiej stronie. Odłożył jajo do gniazda. 'Shane: '''Hyhy. Do zobaczenia na mecie Ray! '''Raymond: '''Nie nazywaj mnie RAY! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Raymond: 'Nie lubię, gdy ktoś nazywa mnie Ray! Ugh! Mam na imię Raymond! ''Moment później Raymond także oddał jajo do gniazda i zaczął biec za Shane'm. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Raymond: '''Jeżeli ktokolwiek może to wygrać to ja! --- ''Tymczasem reszta zawodników siedziała na trybunach i czekała na przybycie finalistów. 'Claudia: '''To co? Słyszałam, że będzie drugi sezon. Macie zamiar w nim może wystąpić? '''Brentt: '''Chciałbym, ale tym razem mam nadzieję, że nie odpadnę jako pierwszy. '''Claudia: '''To z mojej winy. :( '''Brentt: '''Oj wcale, że nie. '''Rosie: '''Rzyg. ''Vera założyła wkurzona ręce. 'Vera: '''O proszę. Zdradziecka dzi*ka ma chłopaka! '''Claudia: '''Już cię przepraszałam Vera. '''Vera: '''Przepraszaj dalej zakłamana idiotko! '''Rosie: '''Hehehe. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Rosie: 'Drugi sezon. Taaak? Hahah. --- ''Shane był na pierwszym miejscu. Jego pomocnicy robili wszystko, aby Raymond go nie prześcignął i rzucali czym popadnie. 'Shane: '''Zabijcie go! '''Agatha: '''Zabić go? Z chęcią! ''Nagle się zatrzymała. 'Agatha: '''Do widzenia głupku! ''Wyjęła swój kieszonkowy nóż i rzuciła w chłopaka. Został zasłonięty przez Evie, która została zraniona w ramię. 'Raymond: '''Kochanie. ''Stanął przy niej. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Agatha: '''Cóż. Nie wyszło jak chciałam, ale jakoś wyszło. ''Pobiegła na metę za Shane'm. 'Dariya: '''Biegnij. Ja się nią zajmę. Nie pozwól na wygraną Shane'a. '''Raymond: '''Zgoda. ''Wstał i przyspieszył. Po drodze wyrzucił Agathę w krzaki, a Dan'a na drzewo. W oczach miał płomienie. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Agatha: '''Co to... (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Dan: '...miało być? ''Shane widział, że Raymond go doganiał. 'Shane: '''Ty?! Jak?! '''Raymond: '''Mówiłem! I się nie będę powtarzał! ''Obaj zbliżali się powoli do mety. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Raymond: '''Wygrana... (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Shane: '...jest blisko! '''Raymond: '''No to do zobaczenia. ''Wyprzedził go, ale po chwili wyprzedził go Shane, a potem Raymond i następnie Shane. Tak się wymieniali miejscami, aż w końcu na mecie jako pierwszy znalazł się ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...Obaj. (szok) 'Ben: '''Mamy remis! '''Lukas: '''To kto wygra? '''Ben: '''Cóż. Najlepiej będzie zrobić ostatnią w tym sezonie dogrywkę. ;D ''Shane i Raymond westchnęli. --- Kilka minut później obaj znaleźli się przy stole z głowami przegranych. 'Ben: '''Zadanie polega na ułożeniu pozycji przegranych. Od 12 miejsca do 1, czyli waszego. Zobaczymy kto pierwszy ten lepszy! ''Shane i Raymond zabrali się do roboty. 'Shane: '''Pierwszy Brentt, Vera, Dan, Claudia, Lukas... Zaraz nie. ''Trzymał głowy nie wiedzą jak je ułożyć. 'Raymond: '''Agatha, Lukas, Rosie, Dariya, Evie... ''Jednak coś tu nie pasowało... 'Raymond: '''Wiem! ''Zamienił miejscami Rosie i Lukas'a. 'Raymond: '''I... '''Shane: '...ostatnia... 'Raymond&Shane: '...GŁOWA! Położyli swoje głowy na szczycie jednocześnie. 'Ben: '''Cyżby znowu remis? Ale nie! Widzę, że ktoś z was ma błąd w eliminacjach, ale kto? ''Shane zmierzył wzrokiem Raymond'a. 'Ben: '''Raymond... '''Raymond: '''Tak? '''Ben: '''Wybacz mi, ale ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...WYGRAŁEŚ! '''Shane: '''Zaraz, CO?! On?! JAK?! ''Upadł na kolana i wrzeszczał. 'Evie: '''Brawo kochanie. ''Wszyscy zaczęli się cieszyć z wygranej Raymond'a. Podeszli do niego i wzięli go na ręce. 'Ben: '''Hahah! Widzimy się wieczorem na ceremonii! Ostatniej! :D ''Agatha, Dan i Shane stali wkurzeni, a inni podrzucali zwycięzce. Prócz Evie, która miała lekki problem z ręką. Ceremonia Wieczorem wszyscy zajęli miejsca na pieńkach. 'Ben: '''Po 12 odcinkach i 12 wyczerpujących zadań mam zaszczyt ogłosić, że zwycięzcą Totalnej Porażki: Greckiej Wyspy jest... RAYMOND! ''Raymond wstał i nabił ostatnią kiełbaskę na kija i odberał swój czek. 'Raymond: '''Ooo tak! '''Shane: '''Ugh! ''Siedział z założonymi rękoma. 'Ben: '''Ale to nie koniec! '''Klayton: '''Jak to? Sezon się skończył. '''Ben: '''Ale nie do końca. Bo za kilka dni rozpoczynamy drugi sezon i w nim zobaczymy 10 zawodników z tej obsady! '''Shane: '''Uff. Mam szansę na wygraną jeszcze raz. '''Ben: '''Ale kto się w nim znajdzie? ''Chefowa zjawiła się obok Ben'a i wycelowała w 10 zawodników statuetki. Ci, którzy je złapali dostali się do sezonu, a byli to... Koniec Transmisji. '''KONIEC. Podziękowania ''Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy czytali GW. Mam nadzieję, że się podobało. ;u; A dziękuję najbardziej DeKa i Aillyn. <3 DNA.